


Podfic - Inscribed on Glass Plaques

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: Welcome to Gold Crown Town’s collection, curated and with exhibit descriptions Inscribed on Glass Plaques by readerofasaph. Your audio guide is narrated by Bienenalster.You can take this audio tour in any order, and at any pace you like. Next to each work, look for an audio tour icon and corresponding number. To learn about an exhibit item, enter the number and press the play button. If you make a mistake, just press the red stop button and enter a new number.





	Podfic - Inscribed on Glass Plaques

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inscribed on Glass Plaques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142385) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



[Click here to download version with sound effects.](http://bit.ly/2ufoedP)

[Click here to download version with no sound effects.](http://bit.ly/2tAaehx)


End file.
